


Baby, You Light Up The Dark

by fangirl1005



Series: Everyone Has An Addiction, You Just Happen To Be Mine [1]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Boyfriends, Date Night, Eliott is a cutie, Fluff, Hugs, Lucas is a little bit afraid of the dark, Lucas just wants a hug, blackout - Freeform, elu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 14:49:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18478456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl1005/pseuds/fangirl1005
Summary: Lucas and Eliott are spending the weekend together but a blackout interrupts them. And we all know how Lucas feels about the dark.





	Baby, You Light Up The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first Elu fic, so sorry if it isn’t any good! I really love Eliott and Lucas, so I hope you enjoy the fic! Please let me know how I could improve next time. Feel free to leave any requests or prompts in the comments :)

Eliott and Lucas had decided to spend the weekend together. Alone. They loved their friends, they really did, but they could never take the hints that the two boys wanted some time alone. Eliott proposed that Lucas go to his flat Friday night and they turn off their phones and just enjoy eachothers company with no distractions. Lucas loved this idea, because come on, just look at his boyfriend. Who could say no to spending time with him? 

They arrived at Eliott’s flat straight after school, arms full of pizza boxes and packs of beer. They set themselves up on the sofa, food and drink on the table, film on the tv and the two boys cuddling under the blanket. To other people, their date night might seem simple or boring, but to Eliott and Lucas, it was perfect. They appreciated every moment they got together, knowing that life won’t always be as easy at it is now. They took every moment as it comes, minute by minute.

A few hours later, all the pizza had gone, the TV volume had been turned down so it was just a quiet murmur in the background and the teenagers were curled up against eachother. Lucas had his head resting on Eliott’s chest, right above his tattoo and Eliott had his arm curled around Lucas’s waist. Their hands were entwined and they were sat in a comfortable silence. Lucas was listening to Eliott’s heartbeat, counting the beats and matching his breathing to that of his boyfriends. Lucas loved these moments. Moments where words weren’t needed, and the silence was comforting rather than stifling. He was close to nodding off when he heard a loud clunk and a sort of hissing noise. The apartment was suddenly engulfed by darkness and Lucas’s breath stopped. He couldn’t see anything, all he could see was black. Lucas would deny it to anybody, but he didn’t like the dark. Ok fine, he absolutely hated it. It reminded him of all the nights he spent alone, curled up and waiting for morning to come. He didn’t like thinking of those times, he preferred the constant light that Eliott brought to his life. Although he could feel the older boy beneath him, it wasn’t enough and Lucas started to panic a bit.  
“Eliott?” He whispered, voice shaking slightly.  
“I’m here Lucas. The power must have gone out”  
“No shit” Lucas said sharply, quickly regretting his tone. He didn’t mean to snap at Eliott, but he was starting to get very nervous now  
“I’ll just go check downstairs, see if the whole building is out or if it’s just my flat” he said as he started to get up.  
“No!” Lucas quickly shouted, hands desperately grabbing his boyfriend.  
“I- I mean no it’s fine, just wait until they come back on. It won’t be long, right?” He added, trying to hide how scared he was.  
“Lucas? Are you ok? Why are you acting weird?”  
“N-nothing, it’s just I don’t see the point in getting up, we’re fine here aren’t we. The lights will come back on soon”  
“Are you afraid? Are you afraid of the dark?” Eliott asked, a small chuckle coming out of his mouth.  
“What? Don’t be stupid” Lucas laughed, his voice giving him away.  
“Oh baby, you are scared!”  
“No I’m not, shut up” Lucas growled.  
“Aw Lulu, you’re so cute. It’s only a bit of dark, don’t worry” Eliott said, pulling Lucas a little closer.  
“I know, I know”  
“Good. Now I’m just going to go check downstairs, is that ok?” Eliott asked again.  
Lucas’s breathing started to pick up slightly. He was so angry at himself for being so pathetic, needing his boyfriend to be next to him in a blackout. He was almost an adult for goodness sake. Only babies are afraid of the dark. But the rational part of Lucas’s brain wasn’t cooperating, so instead Lucas shook his head and nestled closer to Eliott. Eliott let out a small laugh before standing up and pulling Lucas up with him.  
“Come on, you can come with me. I’ll protect you” Eliott mocked, pretending to be all tough. Lucas let out a small giggle at the thought of Eliott, who acted more like a puppy most of the time, being able to defend anybody. The two boys slowly edged their way through the apartment, trying to manoeuvre their way around tables and random objects. They crashed into walls and chairs more times than they should and each time they laughed even louder. Eventually they reached the front door, but as soon as they got there, the lights flickered slightly before coming on. The boys jumped at the sudden light and after realising how close they were together. Lucas’s hand was holding Eliott’s in a deathgrip and his chest was flush against Eliott’s back. The two boys both glanced up at the ceiling and smiled.  
“Looks like the lights are back on”  
“No shit” Lucas said, smirking, his mood picking up straight away.  
“There he is! I was wondering where my grumpy, sarcastic boyfriend went”  
“Oi!” Lucas shouted, gently shoving Eliott. Eliott grabbed Lucas by the waist to steady himself and the two boys started giggling.  
“I’m sorry for being such a baby earlier” Lucas whispered, eyes flicking down, feeling ashamed.  
“Hey, it’s ok. Everybody is afraid of something. And you weren’t acting like a baby. Even if you were, you’re my baby anyway” Eliott raises his eyebrows in a seductive way.  
“God you’re so cheesy” Lucas laughs, forgetting about his insecurities for a moment. How could he have ever though Eliott would laugh at him. His beautiful, kind, perfect Eliott.  
“But you love it”  
“Yeah, I do. I love you” Lucas whispers, tilting his head up.  
“I love you too mec” Eliott replied, leaning down to kiss him. There was no heat or urgency behind the kiss. It was sweet and gentle, reminding them of the love they have for eachother. They treasured these moments. They made the suffering it took to get here worth it. 

So maybe Lucas was afraid of the dark. But he knew that as long as Eliott was around, the dark didn’t seem so scary anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m also posting this on my tumblr @eluhasmyheart and my Wattpad @fangirl1005x so go check it out on there if you want :)


End file.
